Doing Time
by Rurouni Angel
Summary: A young girl is convicted of murder her only hope of living in prison in an unlikly guard. Will get to be an NC-17 rate in later chapters
1. Default Chapter

Doing Time  
  
By: ~*Angel  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, well if someone wants to donate a Battousai to me, go right ahead!  
  
Okay some of the characters might be alittle OOC. But that's why I love fan fiction  
  
  
  
Love is like a prison…sometimes you can never escape!  
  
-Makimachi Misao  
  
-Dated: Day of her execution  
  
  
  
Prison that's where she was, and where she was going to spend the next fifteen years of her young life. Why? Only that dumb ass cop that had set her up would know. Hajime Saito had proven that he could, and would always be in her life. One way or another. But that was neither here or there, the fact was at seventeen Makimachi Misao was in prison, for at least fifteen years, and maybe more if Hajime decided on more. But it didn't matter, she was here now. Like it or not. Prison was her new home…a cement home!  
  
  
  
Sitting down on her new make-shift bed Misao thought back to a mere four weeks ago, where she, like any other kids her age was going to school and talking about the new and the hottest boys, Just living like a normal teenage girl would, then came that blasted cop, out of no where asking questions on a missing boy from school. The same boy that had rejected Misao's feelings two days before he disappeared. Only to re-appear, but only dead this time, with Misaos' lipstick on his lips. Supposedly with other belongings of hers'.  
  
Sighing she barely remembered being arrested and charged. Then as if in a snap she was convicted and sent to an all female prison. Convicted as an adult, convicted of murder. Convicted…Convicted…Convicted  
  
So here she was in her cell. Looking down at her prison uniform. A dark navy blue pants and top. Silently Misao let herself cry for the first time in years. After all it was her first day in prison, best to do it now then a couple of years into her term.  
  
Curling up on the hard bed, she wept for the child that lost her innocents on this day.  
  
  
  
  
  
Himura, The Battousai, Kenshin was humming softly as he entered the well- lit hallway of his work place. Himura mental went over his upcoming shift, hoping that all the "ladies" were in a better mood today. Smiling he would not help but pick that up, of the many years he had been a correctional officer, plus working in an all female prison, he noticed that all the women had their "monthly" mood swings together.  
  
As he walked by the guard at the check in station be smiled and picked up his shift board. Cell Block F, moaning Himura Kenshin skimmed his mind to see if had done any wrong doing to be punished for? When nothing came to mind he swung his gaze to the guard questioning him with his eyes? The guard simply shrugged and whispered,  
  
"There is a green leaf in F, so maybe they want The Battousai to show her the swing of things here?"  
  
Himura blinked his soft violet eyes a couple of times, a green leaf? In F? That was something new. F was only for the really "bad girls.' So the courts hardly ever gave the girls to F block. Nodding Himura turned to leave when he notice a friend of his coming up to gather his board.  
  
"Seta, block number?"  
  
It just took a moment for the boy to answer,  
  
"Block…damn it… I have to put up with Takani and Kamiya."  
  
Himura smiled that meant Seta had Cell Block C, which meant that the kid wasn't to far away. It was good the kid was near bye, case the inmates got excited about the green leaf, cause if they did not even he, The Battousai, could control them. Preparing the boy was the only thing left to do.  
  
"Seta keep an ear out, I am in F and the is a green leaf about,"  
  
Not surprised Seta smiles and laughed out,  
  
"I know Battousai, I am the one that brought her in from the last ride."  
  
Himura froze the "last ride' not the paddy? Damn it to hell and back, this was not going to be a fun day. Deciding that he should get it started, the guard known as the Battousai started his shift.  
  
Seta smiled and yelled out,  
  
"Hey Battousai ya might want to grab a shocker, cause she doesn't have any holes."  
  
Himura stopped and looked over his shoulder at the kid, and the look he gave the boy told him that a shocker wasn't needed. For Seta met the amber eyes of the guard known to the inmates as The Battousai.  
  
Seta shook his head the older guard didn't understand what he was about to walk into. The girl he had brought in from the last ride was different, and something else he could pick up on ready fast was indeed the fact that she was a virgin. And in this place her best bet was to become a "gold taste.' At that thought Seta smiled again if the girl was willing he would be more than happy to become the taster.  
  
()()()()()()()()()  
  
Okay so should I finish it? So Gypsy-chan should I go on with this? Please no flames 


	2. The Morning

Doing Time  
  
By: Angel  
  
Disclaimer: ~Sad eyes~ Nope still don't own them, and even worst I didn't get a battousai either!  
  
Notes~ Thanks to everyone that has reviewed! ~Gosh~ I never thought I could write something that sounded half way decent! So please don't kill me if the parings isn't the way you thought they were going to be!!!  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Shinomori Aoshi could not believe what he was hearing. Blinking several times before the words the cop in front of him sunk in. Misao was in prison? His Misao? In prison? Quickly Aoshis' mind began to race, what exactly did Misao get herself into? In the matter of only three weeks at that? What in the hell could she have done?  
  
Something was a miss and he would be damned if you wasn't going to find out what it was.  
  
"Excuse me Detective Hajime, but would please get to the point but why Misao is being jailed? Without contacting her guardian first?  
  
Aoshi barely knew the voice that spoke, but there was no mistaking Sagaras' tone. Sagara Sanosuke was one of Misao' friends. Not one he personally liked, but Misao was becoming of age. So therefore had the right to pick her own friends. His approval was no longer needed in such matters…but still.  
  
"Before you so rudely interrupted me, I was saying that Makimachi has been convicted of murder. As for her guardian, he was not needed. Makimachi was convicted as an adult."  
  
Blinking back the red he saw, Aoshi hissed once more and began to think of a way to protect Misao in her current state, if that was even possible????  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Makimachi Misao wasn't sure when she had felt a sleep or for how long but the dull ache in her balled up back was what woke her up. Blinking back her heavy eyes she tried to take in her surroundings and what they meant? Then when everything from the night before came rushing back she only wanted to cry herself back to sleep.  
  
Deciding that she had cried enough for the time being Misao decided gather her 'new' clothes and put them on. Common sense told her that she wanted to blend in as much as possibly. If that was even an option? At this point in time she really didn't know what to expect. Changing quickly she was buttoning her last button when her cell door was slide open. Telling her it was time to face her new world.  
  
Standing tall Misao softly took a step forward to see what awaited her? Never guessing her future might not be as dark as she thought it might be? Suddenly a loud female voice boomed out, shaking Misao out of her thoughts.  
  
"Well lookie what we have here, ladies! Something green!"  
  
Misao swung her eyes around to her right side to notice a tall medium built woman standing at the front of her cell. Swallowing hard Misao found that her own voice had some how disappeared. Taking a step backwards she tried to find a way out of the woman's' gaze. Not finding a way out she tried another way.  
  
"Good morning there my name is Misao!"  
  
The respond she got was laughter. Thinking she might have just made matters worst Misao was ready just to sink back into her bed and hide from the woman. But hiding was something Misao didn't like doing, not from anyone! Wetting her lips to attempt another greeting Misao was once again cut off.  
  
"Sakura you know its shower time, so hit it or you forfeit your time. Now I suggest you get your ass in gear."  
  
Misao watched as the woman, Sakura, huff away. Smiling at the other woman's' departure she turned to look at the face of the speaker of a few seconds ago, only to be shocked into silence by a pare of glowing amber eyes.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
Himura Kenshin wasn't at all prepared for the 'new' inmate. Sure he knew she would, to some degree, be pretty. For some reason or another only the most beautiful women came to F block, Kenshin wasn't ready for this one. Not only was she beautiful with long, extreme long black hair and the most bluest eyes he had ever seen. But what was the really kicker was this girl couldn't be much more than that, a girl. She barley looked sixteen.  
  
But in the back of his mind, in the part that only came out in the most peril of time whispered that this girl would cause him nothing but trouble. Personal for him, simple because deep down, within the few seconds that he had seen her, he wanted her. Wanted to taste her, to do so many things….  
  
Suddenly a small voice whispered,  
  
"Thank you, I wasn't sure on how to handle her."  
  
Kenshin blinked his golden eyes and moved within the cell, reaching out to grab the girl by the upper arm and hissing,  
  
"Don't thank me yet kirei tenshi cause you still have a whole block to confront. And they will be all over you."  
  
With that Himura pushed the girl outside of the cell.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
So how is it coming? Tell me what ya think!! 


	3. Learning about new things

Doing Time  
  
By: Angel  
  
Rated: R for now  
  
Disclaimer: Nope still don't any of them.  
  
Notes~ Okay first off I want to say I am please that people are reading this thing. Shouts out to Gypsy-chan and Sage, thank you both for your kind words!  
  
Sage-chan I have moved the rating up, but before I did so I did mention that it was going to be a NC-17 fic! So I was going to get there, it was only a matter of time. ^_*  
  
Seychella I am sorry that you don't seem to be enjoying this fan fiction. Maybe I should have put a better warning label on this one?  
  
^^^^^  
  
Makimachi Misao was scared beyond belief, and something told her that this wasn't going to get any better. The guard that was pulling her along only heightened her fear; he had reacted in the same manner as the guard of the night before. It was all most as if they hadn't seen a young girl before? There was something a little ~funny~ with how this guard acted around her.  
  
Noticing that she was getting a lot stares Misao inverse of her nature she became shy and timid. Closing the short distances between herself and the guard she quickly pinched onto his shirtsleeve. Hoping that no one would approach her while in the presences of the guard.  
  
Suddenly she noticed that they came to a boxed in room where an elderly woman sat with some kind of clipboard. The guard pushed her toward but not to far where he was out of reach. Misao suddenly start to feel very scared and alone, not knowing what the guard wanted or if she was suppose to do something?  
  
Her answer came quick enough,  
  
"Well? What's you number?"  
  
Turning back to face the guard Misao was drawing a blank on what kind of information the guard wanted. Skimming her mind backwards she remember some of the things the other guard had told her last night.  
  
~"You better forget what ever your name was from this point on, cause now you will be referred as your prison number."  
  
"Number?"  
  
"Yes number, yours happens to be simple 112680, understand?"~  
  
Misao never answered, cause she never really wanting to part with her name. Not understanding why numbers had to be issued? Suddenly a quick stab in the back reminded her that she had been asked a question. Which quickly reminded her of something else the other guard had said.  
  
~"When another guard asks you something, your best bet is to answer right away. 'Things' around there happen to get out of hand rather quickly."~  
  
Snapping back into time Misao open her mouth and ripped off her number. Noticing the look she got from the older woman. A moment passed and then a towel, bar of soap, and pair of flip-flops were thrusted into her arms. Looking down at the items as if they were something she had never seen before she blinked at the woman and asked,  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
She could see the surprise in the older woman's' eyes but the woman answered,  
  
"Your new? 'smiling a sad smile' It's shower time young one, you will be given these things every morning before bathing."  
  
Misao felt this sinking within her heart as she glanced back down at her bathing items and then glanced back at the woman who in returned smiled again. Shakily Misao softly asked,  
  
"These are all we get? 'watching as the woman shook her head in a yes fashion she asked one more thing' May I have one more towel, so I can dry my hair with it?"  
  
A sad smile crossed the older woman's' face as shook out a no only to be stop in short.  
  
"Yumi give her one more towel, and make sure a good brush is sent to her cell."  
  
Misao spun around to face the guard quickly remembering that he was there. She raised her questioning eyes to his and searched his golden eyes for answer. Something told her deep down that what he was doing was wrong, simply by the way the older woman had stop in telling her no.  
  
Quietly the older woman asked,  
  
"Would there be any thing else that ~you~ would want the girl to have Battousai?"  
  
Misao was sure of one thing, she did not like how the old woman said that! The tone she had used added an all most a double meaning behind it. Bringing her eyes back to met the guards' she was stunned to find a pair of violet eyes watching her.  
  
Mental checking herself Misao wondered if just ~maybe~ she had imagine the differences in the eye color?  
  
(((((((((())))))))))  
  
  
  
Shinomori Aoshi had a big headache from being on the phone since daybreak. Trying to figure out a way to bring Misao home to him. Odd how he wasn't even aware of his feelings for the girl until she was took away from him. Blinking he tried to stay awake thumbing through countless lawyers and other meaning less people to find a loophole.  
  
For Christ sake she had been arrested and convicted without him being in the country, him her legal guardian. There must be a way to get Misao out of prison with that information. But he was coming up short, suddenly something smacked down on his files and a booming voice that followed,  
  
"Look what I found."  
  
Skimming the paper Aoshi found nothing of use, muttering that the boy was wasting his time.  
  
"Shut up and look at the classified ads. Third row, second to the bottom."  
  
Quick overview of the ad told Aoshi nothing.  
  
"Damn Misao said you were smart. It's an ad for a prison guard."  
  
A hiss,  
  
"I see that Sagara, but what dose it have to do with Misao?"  
  
Grunting,  
  
"Everything, see I have already checked it out, it's the same prison Misao is at. And memory severs me right Misao told me once that this type of job is right down your ally?"  
  
A least pause, then a smile  
  
"You know Sagara, maybe I was wrong about you! Maybe you are not just a complete dumb ass."  
  
With that Aoshi picked up the phone one more time, hopefully with the answers to his problems.  
  
((((((((())))))))))  
  
So???? How was it??? 


	4. Showers, black eyes, and a new guard?

Doing Time

By: Angel

***** *****

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is related to RK. So please donate me a Battousai

***** *****

Misao sighed as she felt the water hit her face. The hot water seemed to relax her body, but did nothing for her mind. Her brain was going a mile a minute. Things such as her new life, the guard, Sakura, and Aoshi-sama. Blinking back the tears that threatened to spill forth Misao's mind wondered to the red head guard. Trying to describe him was an odd thing to do, cause she kept thinking just how handsome he was.

Stop that Misao, what about Aoshi-sama?

Shaking her head tried to push Aoshi out of her head, cause he was from the past.

And that was that! The guard however was a different story, a completely different story.

Leaning her head against the wall Misao let her mind wonder, until a shout came

"Time's up!"

Straighten herself Misao glanced around to see what the command had meant. Sighing as she realized that it had meant that shower time was over, she reached out to turn off the water when I voice behind her softly said,

"You can have five extra minutes."

Blinking Misao turned her head to face the guard. Smiling as she seen soft violet eyes. Nodding she quickly withdrew her hand and gathered up the soap that was given to her earlier. Finding her wash rag she lather the soap and began to wash off. Smiling as she did so.

Reaching the rag around to clean her back Misao gasped as she felt a hand take the rag and gently wash her back. Stilling herself she waited until the came up off her back then seconds later laid on her shoulder. Sighing in relief she quickly grabbed at the rag and was about to rinse it out when a voice stopped her,

"Your beautiful, you know?"

Spinning around, forgetting her nakedness, Misao raised her hand to slap the now gold eyed guard, a hand in which he caught,

"Your allowed one mistake, that was it. Next time your be punished." 

Steaming Misao snapped back,

"Well if you would keep your hands to yourself, I couldn't have tried to do something like that."

The guard grabbed her chin and pulled her against his body, once there Misao felt the guards body. More or less the lower part of his body, was….well….extremely hard.

Swallowing hard she tried to think of a way out of the situation. Suddenly Misao's wet feet slipped and cause her to pull herself closer to the guard. Just for a brief second Misao closed her eyes and let herself feel the body that held her. Moaning when a pair of hot, wet lips licked at her neck, Misao hilted her head to one side allowing the lips more access. Pressing herself more into the body of the guard she softly wrapped her arms around his neck. Briefly hoping that this would never end, but of course his next words shattered everything,

"Your to easy kirei tenshi?"

Shaking her head to tell him no, Misao tried to find her voice and tell him to go fly a fricking kite. But suddenly she remembered what a friend from school use to say, whispering.

  
"You're the one that came to me, that means you want something, right?"

That's when the doors swung open.

***** *****

Kenshin Himura wasn't in a very good. Grinding his teeth together he glared at Seta, almost wishing he could give the kid a matching black eye. Shaking his head instead he hissed,

"What in the hell happened out there, Seta?"

He watched as the young guard mutely shrugged his head and tried to explain,

"Everything was fine until roll call, that's when…."

Glaring I added,

  
"Go on."

"Kamiya wanted some extra privileges today and then I told to hang on until after roll call I got smashed."

Kenshin sighed as he sat down to take another look at the boys' eye. Muttering that it would be swollen before lunch time. Sighing as he got up and went to call in Shido, smiling as he explained everything to the other guard and nodded as he hung up. Looking back at Seta he hissed,

"Shido is heading over to c right now, your with me for the rest of the day."

Seta sighed and nodded in agreement and whispered back,

"I am sorry, I heard I might have ruined some fun for you?"

Narrowing his eyes, Kenshin muttered about popping Taka.

Seta chuckled himself, cause every guard knew that Taka was really good at destroying a good thing. Picking up his night stick he softly placed it back into it's proper place. As he followed Himura out the door he wondered just what did Taka stumbled on???

***** *****

Coughing Mr. Tomoe once more glanced at the copied resume. It had been faxed over this morning and was highly recommend by the references. So without much thought the warden dialed the home number of one Aoshi Shinomor.

Hoping that the young man was still interested? 

***** *****

Updated at last!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
